Mobile equipments, including mobile communication equipments and mobile navigation products, etc., are popular among people due to the characteristics of easy carrying, abundant functions, strong entertainment and the like.
Generally, the main structure of an existing mobile equipment is a 2D display device. Because of the planar limitation of 2D display, the requirement on the cubic effect of a picture cannot be met with each passing day. At present, researchers tend to develop 3D-display mobile equipment that has a stereo and vivid picture effect.
3D display technology is divided into glasses stereo display and naked-eye stereo display. For easy and convenient use, naked-eye stereo display technology has more competitive power in conjunction with mobile equipment. At present, in a mobile equipment that can realize naked-eye 3D display, a grating or a lens is usually designed inside the display device. Therefore, if it wants to realize the free switching between 2D and 3D display, at least 2 layers of display units must be designed on the back of the display device of the mobile equipment. However, in the prior art, when a 3D display unit is added inside a display device, the structure of the display device itself will be thick, and at the same time, the cost will be increased. Moreover, the display device itself will inevitably generate some electromagnetic radiation, which has an adverse effect on human health.
On the other hand, the screen of a mobile equipment is bigger and bigger, thus the contact region between the display screen and the outside will be increased correspondingly, and the risk of damage of the display screen caused thereby will be increased. Therefore, at present, a user usually adds a protective sleeve to a mobile equipment when it is used. The existing protective sleeve only has a protective function, and the performance is singular.
The present inventors hope to design a multifunctional mobile equipment protective sleeve and combine the mobile equipment protective sleeve and a 3D display function. The mobile equipment protective sleeve may be used in conjunction with a display device, thus the switching between 2D and 3D display effects may be realized, and it also has a certain healthcare efficacy.